


Chaos at its Core

by RowynSN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark, F/F, Forced Cannibalism, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Tags May Change, not between Allison and Lydia though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the only way to wash away death and chaos is to douse it with an equal  amount of blood. Or an Allydia AU where they're all some sort of demon and the world they live in is as turbulent as their fates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome betas who made this a ton better:  
> [laconic edge](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2057448/), [MidnightMoonWarrior](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2177888/)

Allison tried to get him away. Hitting didn't work, pushing only made him shove her twice as hard. It wasn't as if she could overpower him; she was only a fraction of his size.

"Stop hurting her! Please don't do it! _You're human._ " He paused with sweat dripping off his brow, breath heaved into a laugh as if he found the mere notion amusing.

"You really believe humans are so much better?" He continued to pound relentlessly into Allison's mom, and she continued to lay as deathly still as her dad. Blood soaked the carpet around their bodies and some of it was dried on her, as well as hand prints on the places that her parents tried to flee and hide such as the table and piano, but surely that didn't mean they were died. They were just sleeping, weren't they? Certainly not...

She stared at her mom's head rolling back and forth and Allison's breathing picked up. Seconds passed until she couldn't take it anymore. Allison had to say or do something. "Mom, Dad, wake up. Wake up. Wake up. _Wake up!_ " It didn't matter how loudly she screamed, nothing changed. She felt helpless. Everything was just so wrong.

Allison looked around the room for some sort of answer. She may only be thirteen, but there had to be something.

A glass piece from one of the windows that the men broke in from looked acceptable. Could she kill someone though? She didn't like the thought of crossing that line. Her parents warned her about it plenty of times. If she crossed that line, she could never come back. She wouldn't be any better than those men. But what choice did she have? She would die if she did nothing. Her life would be gone and if her parents were right, nothing but darkness would remain of her.

A cold certainty filled her despite her conflicting thoughts: she knew what she had to.

The glass felt nice in her hand, looked right too. It bit into her skin and she could feel blood trickle out of the wound, onto both the floor and the shard. She felt the need to cradle it to her chest, but refrained. Instead, Allison turned her gaze to the man who continued to violate her mother and something snapped.

No more.

NO MORE.

She didn't remember running, but she remembered taking that first stab. Elation. Relief. _Horror_.

A throaty chuckle echoed through the room.

"Well look at this. If it isn't my favorite pastime." Allison stopped mid-stab, the glass shard poised above the man's body, his neck and face a mess of blood and flesh, barely recognizable from before. "Don't stop because of me." The lady didn't step into the light, but remained in the shadows. Allison looked around almost frantically.

"Who's there?"

"Erica." There was a pause before she laughed again. "I guess you weren't concerned about my name were you? It's always what species with you people."

"Why are you here?"

She didn't answer her, instead smoothly moving into another, more pressing topic. "What are you going to do about the others? In fact, they're coming soon."

Allison's heart sped up, and she felt the bone deep fear that she wasn't going to make it out alive. She knew her limitations. She knew that she couldn't take down a few grown men, not without some sort of element of surprise.

Her palms grew moist and everything slowed down. The one question that bombarded her mind was the "how?" She was going to die if she wasn't careful enough, and if she failed completely, her worst nightmare would become reality.

Erica, of course, laughed loudly at her. "Oh you look so lost, my dear." Her voice broke the stifling stillness of her horrendous thoughts. But then, they rushed back with such ferocity that she nearly fell back from the impact.

_'The men can hear me. They will kill me. There's nothing I can do. What should I do? What I should I_ do?'

Nothing apparently, because she could hear their shoes coming closer and she grabbed her hair in frustration. She then promptly looked around the room. Glass still lay by the window, but that would be almost useless in a fight with the men. She looked directly opposite, her heart-rate speeding up.

Her father's china closet sat untouched in the chaos. Maybe there was something in there? She hoped so, because the rest of the room only held splatters of blood and the bodies of the deceased. She stumbled to the cabinet and opened it in haste, her hands shaking so hard they slipped on the knobs.

"Hurry up, hurry up my dear. They're out for blood. I can help you, you know. Get rid of the men for you," Erica said melodiously.

' _Don't trust her,_ ' seemed to circle her thoughts, and she kept silent in her search. Forks and dull knives lined the first shelf, and in the second one, there only seemed to be plates. There was nothing; everything was useless and a hollow feeling wormed its way into her chest.

"Too late!"

The words were mocking in their utterance, and she felt like a joke as a man grabbed her from behind. And then, all she knew is darkness.

* * *

 

Everything hurt. Her eyes refused to open and her ears ringed painfully. She tried to move and yet, she couldn't. She couldn't do anything: rope bound her ankles and arms. Allison couldn't help but hyperventilate and struggle in her bindings.

"She's up," a dark, gruff voice said, worsening her panic attack. Where was she? Who was this man? Why couldn't she see?

Another man took a deep breath before he swigged his drink. "Finally." He took another swig and then, he thumped the alcohol down on the table. "Let's get this game started."

Hands grabbed her arms before she was put upright. They smoothed her hair out of her face before undoing the blindfold. Her vision was blurry at first, but then she blinked rapidly until the sight of her living room came into view. Her mother and father's bodies were still lying on the floor.

"I can't stand a loud bitch. Shut her up." She saw the smack before she felt the sting on her cheek. Her vision grew fuzzy and it felt like her heart scraped across her ribs.

"Listen up. We want to make a wager," the guy with bright red hair said.

The other guy with black, long hair looked amused as if he found everything funny. How could anyone human do this? She didn't understand how someone could be so inhumane.

"It's easy really. We will let you live if you eat your father's dick." The two men roared with laughter. "You know what, since you thought you were so clever killing our boy, you'll have to eat your mother's vagina as well."

She froze. Allison wanted to say something but couldn't. Her hands trembled in their bindings. A growing sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach. They were going to make her eat her parents?

This couldn't be happening.

Oh but it was. They kicked her dad's body over and tore his black slacks. The man took his knife from his pant pocket and flipped it open. Stabbing where his underwear was, he turned around and looked straight into her eyes.

"Remember this," the red haired man said with a smirk, before grabbing her father's penis through his underwear. "Pretty good size." The other man chuckled. She dug her fingernails into her palm. Her heart sped up.

Why was this happening?

With one swoop, the man cut off the penis. Just cut it off. She sat, vision blurry from tears, her chest burning from the lack of air, dumbfounded; her fear intense. The men announced that they were going to do it, but it didn't seem real. Everything seemed like a nightmare.

It wasn't. That much was clear as they cut off her hand bindings and handed her her father's cock.

"Bon appetite."

The two men looked at her with vicious amusement twinkling in their eyes. She didn't want to do it, but they would kill her if she disobeyed. She didn't want her parents death to be for nothing. She couldn't just die like this.

She took the first bite reluctantly and then, promptly started to gag. She tried to force it down, but it was too thick and tasted horribly. She couldn't do it. Hysteria clawed its way into her. She would die like this; her father's dick lodged into her throat and pathetic. Her hyperventilating coupled with the cock made her gag loudly. It only took five seconds before the man got sick of it.

"Did we not tell you to shut the fuck up!"

His foot came like a bullet and the kick left behind a sharp pain: it hurt so badly. Blood pooled around her until she was nothing more than crimson shit because that's what she was: a piece of shit.

Allison welcomed the darkness like an old friend.

* * *

 

She didn't wake up but merely, came into existence once more. Allison was in the house, only now, the horrors were washed away. It was a lie, but comforting all the same. She felt calm. Way too calm.

Where was she? Was this the afterlife? Maybe her parents were wrong. Maybe there was hope, and they wouldn't be written out of existence.

"How nice of you to join me." The scene wavered and then, she was on the beach. The moon was full and high, and the waves licked her ankles. She buried her toes in the sand before turning around.

Erica? It must be. The voice came from that woman. The demon was taller than she expected with long blonde hair and a smug smirk stretched on her lips.

"I guess you should've taken me on my deal, huh?" Erica tapped her cheek. "They really did a number on you. Eating your own father's cock? Very creative for a bunch of humans."

Allison didn't reply as she tried to forget those events and wipe them from her mind. The beach did nothing to soothe her turbulent emotions; the calm now lifted and her control slipping, bile rose to her throat as her breathing picked up.

"Oh come on. Don't start." Erica touched Allison's forehead and she felt a calmness settle and panic ebb away.

"Now that you're calm, I'll offer to help you once more."

"Help me with what? I'm dead. This is the afterlife, right?"

"Not at all."

"What is it then?" Erica put her hands behind her back before leaving her spot to walk around in the sand.

"The real question is what it isn't. But I suppose we should talk about your situation. You're about to die. And pretty soon might I add. You can make a deal with me or follow your parents to purgatory."

"A deal?" Even with the spell of calm, Allison felt her throat grow tight. She forced her gaze to the sand. "What do you want that I have? I have nothing." Her voice hitched. "Not anymore..."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, dear. But let's not dwell on that thought, let's talk about if you're willing to make a deal with me."

Allison was conflicted. Her parents have always warned her to never trust a demon. But then again, demons never broke into their house. The demons didn't do anything to them. And yet, their ominous warning echoed in her mind.

But what did they know? They were a pair of corpses and she wasn't. If she made a deal with Erica, she could avenge them.

"Tick tock time's almost up."

"Yes," she whispered, feeling lost. She knew what her parents would want and yet, she simply could not do it.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you." Erica cupped her ear mockingly.

Allison huffed. "I said yes!"

Erica's smile turned devious. "The next part will be easy. All you have to do is kill those men..."

"But-" She tried to say more, but she was cut off. Allison screamed. It hurt, everything hurt. It went beyond normal pain and exceeded on a spiritual level.

It was too much. She fell into darkness once more.

* * *

 

She woke up to the sound of rancorous laughter. Contrary to how she blacked out, she didn't feel pain. She felt different, sure, but she still felt like a mock version of herself. Like fog covered her brain. And it made her feel all the more powerful.

It raced in her veins; the urge to kill thrummed underneath her skin. Allison felt alive and if that wasn't enough fodder to feed her manic smile, the men looked happy. As if they won.

Allison would destroy those smiles and love everything minute of it.

She snapped the rope tying her feet not bothering to be quiet about it. It came as no surprise that their festivities were cut short.

"You didn't die?"

Her answer was to smirk all the wider. What would she do with them? She wanted to make them suffer just as they made her and her family suffer, and it would be paid back tenfold.

She didn't think about it; it just came to her in a rush. Her power was like black ick in energy form and it gathered until she pointed at the men and it surged towards them. When it hit them, their screams filled the house as they convulsed on the floor. It sounded inhuman, and she hoped whatever her power was doing to them made them hurt in the same inhuman way they had made her feel.

She walked slowly to them; their screams egging her on to further the torture. It wasn't enough.

She stomped on one man's face and his bug eyes bothered her. They could see and her parents couldn't. She needed to kill. She needed to leave nothing but darkness in their world. Making it easy for them would be merciful. Allison held her head between her shaking hands.

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

The mantra filled her thoughts until she couldn't think about anything but. An unknown energy and instinct surged within her, demanding that she feed and give the men tortuous darkness.

They were still screaming hoarsely when she dropped to her knees, straddling the first man before she kissed him with hunger. She needed this. She needed to kill him and this energy inside him. He continued to scream until she sucked him dry, until she had all of his energy, but she was still ravenous. She needed more.

Allison moved on to the next guy, and he tasted even better. She wanted everything. She wanted to completely devour and destroy everything about these men. But they weren't enough, she soon realized. She needed more.

"That's enough, dear."

Allison disregarded the voice and stood up, looking for something else that could soothe that unfathomable hunger.

"I guess we'll have to start those lessons early. Can't have someone I turned out of control."

Allison froze as Erica walked slowly to her. Try as she might to move, she couldn't for some reason. She needed to go. She needed to ingest. Erica smirked.

"Sleep."

And sleep she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my awesome beta for the great edit: [laconic edge](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2057448/)

**Three years later...**

That phone rang and Allison perked up. But then she knew who it was and nearly rolled her eyes. Didn't he know that Erica wasn't here?

She strode towards the phone, blanket falling from her waist, wondering what they planned for her this time. While Erica would not be back for a while, the Hales sometimes made Allison do the things usually reserved for her. Impatience, no doubt.

Leaning on the table next to the phone, she picked it up and simply answered, "Yes, Mr. Hale?"

The voice on the other end let out a puff, Peter probably smoking a cigarette. She hoped she didn't have to complete one of those tasks again. The Hale clan scared her, even more so with Erica being their property and her too by default. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

"Allison, right?" She opened her mouth to answer him but before she could reply, he continued, "I take it Erica is not there." He sighed loudly. "Well I guess you'll do. I don't have time to debrief you so you'll have to meet with someone in Los Angeles. Be there before the sun falls."

 _Click_.

Allison put the phone down before rubbing her temples. They probably meant the spot Erica had met the others in last time. Would she have to make a deal with some lowlife the Hales were in business with, or perhaps make a not-so-legal delivery? Ugh. She hated all of the dirty work they pushed onto others.

And speaking of last time, she didn't go, but Erica was paranoid and always gave her information about where she was going in case of an emergency; only, she didn't do that this time strangely enough. Erica either felt confident she didn't need anyone this time, or there was something she didn't want Allison to know.

Allison hoped it was the first option. She could only guess what sort of mischief and trouble Erica was getting herself into if the second option was true. Her gaze flickered to the clock in the corner before she narrowed her eyes. It was almost seven, and he expected her to make a three hour trip (if the traffic wasn't bad might she add) in just two hours? He must be out of his mind.

She quickly got dressed and grabbed her keys off the table before sprinting out the door to her car.

The ride was just as long and time-consuming as she predicted. She missed the time by an hour and a half, and knew she'd have to do some major ass kissing by the end of the night. The place was some abandoned warehouse that the younger Hales occasionally threw huge raves in, as well as a place to debrief people like her and Erica. It was bigger than an ordinary warehouse and most of the glass was busted out of the boarded up windows. The gates leading inside were wide open, and she strode through them with her head held high. She would get through this like every other time.

Allison strode further into the compound, eyes scanning everywhere. Not much had changed since the last time she had been here. Nothing seemed amiss, either, and hopefully whoever waited inside wouldn't cause anything to become the contrary.

Coming closer to the door, her ears perked up at the sound of nails tapping a wood surface. Someone inside was impatient, she thought, and hurried her steps. The door swung open easily. Two women and three men sat in chairs around a huge wooden table. Tension turned her posture rigid. Something wasn't right. Too many people were here for a simple task she had assumed would be assigned to her. What was going on?

"It's great that you finally showed. Do you have a reason for being so late?" said the well-dressed woman who sat at the left side of the table while her perfectly painted nails still tapped against it. Her other hand propped her head up, until she shifted her position and sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you any trouble." Allison bowed down to the waist, feeling that she looked ridiculous. Demon culture constituted that she bow to her higher-ups, but even after so many years, it felt strange and foreign.

The woman waved her hand in front of her face, the universal demon sign to stop talking, and motioned to the one open seat.

As soon as Allison sat down, the woman spoke again, "So I guess we'll get right to business." She reached down and pulled out a large glass container holding a single vial. Afterwards came a folder. "We need you to deliver this to the locations listed in this folder. The people will know what to do with it." The woman nodded towards an albino man to her right and then towards a bored-looking, red haired woman to her left. "I guess we'll be seeing you very soon."

All of the others except for the speaker quickly gathered their belongings and left through the backdoor. Only then did the woman pick up the vial and folder, slinking up to Allison with a grace no human could possess before handing them to her. "Don't fuck up and be quick," she said, before she turned around and made a quick exit like her companions.

After a second or two passed, Allison finally let out a shaky sigh. It didn't go as badly as she thought it would. There probably wasn't a need to kill anyone this time, either, unlike last where the lowlife had decided to turn their back on the Hales and had tried to kill her.

Not that she flinched at death any longer as she did in the beginning. She literally fed off death and sorrow, for God's sake. If she refused to kill people, she would have been wiped out long ago. But a small part of her still held onto her parents' voices, even if it did clash against her own stance on different issues. Sometimes she wished it would go away, but other times, she couldn't seem to throw away the one thing that linked her to them.

Her fists clenched around the folder and vial before opening the folder up. Inside, it contained four addresses with pictures of the exact demon they wanted her to deliver it to. It made sense to start at the closest location. But...she wasn't too familiar with Los Angeles.

Her phone had a map feature, didn't it? She reached inside her front pockets, but it wasn't there. She jumped up and frantically patted her back jean pockets before slouching back into the chair, letting out a sigh at their empty status. How was she going to do this now? It would be strange to have to ask someone for directions in this city. She didn't trust the demons here. Not that she trusted most other demons in general. But this was the demons' capital and it seemed to draw the most untrustworthy of her species.

She walked out of the building and to her car, mind trying to think of a place where she could ask for directions to the locations. A gas station maybe? It was worth a shot anyways.

So she drove around until she found one. It wasn't hard. Gas stations were everywhere in Los Angeles, it seemed. But when she pulled up, for some reason, it wasn't busy. Completely out of character for this city, but she decided to go to this one anyways.

Everything seemed to be out of character lately; Allison wondered why.

Once her car was parked, she walked in wary, opening the door with care. A bell rang over her head, and the inside was almost empty with the exception of a few people browsing through the selection of snacks and beverages. Her gaze turned towards the man sitting behind the counter. He looked middle-aged with greying black hair and lines marring his face. Despite him appearing older, his eyes looked ancient; at least twice as old as his appearance seemed to suggest.

"Hey so I need to get to - " she took out the file and looked at the list of addresses " - Franklin, Middlebury, Cedar, and Central street. Could you give me directions?"

The man squinted his eyes like those streets were suspicious. Which they probably were, knowing what she had to do. And speaking of what she had to do, what _was_ the point of her mission? The urge to sate her curiosity grew in her chest.

"Well we're on Cedar, and Franklin is three - "

"Why don't I help you?" said a voice to her right, and she turned to find a red-haired woman leaning with her hands on her hips. Her hazel eyes struck her as well as her curvy figure. The woman's beauty tugged at her chest, and that voice reminded her of smooth alcohol rolling down her throat. Allison had the sudden urge to follow the woman anywhere she wanted her to go.

"Lydia," the man behind the counter said. His voice hardened but something like a plea tinged the edges. Allison paid it no mind. She supposed it should be suspicious, but she couldn't think over the sudden fog; she couldn't get herself to care.

"Bart. What have I said about calling me that name?"

The cashier, Bart, shut up instantly and shook his head.

Allison barely noticed, eyes stuck on the woman. Who was she? Was she someone powerful? She looked it. Her aura was something that drew you in but demanded respect at the same time.

"So do you want my help or not?"

Allison blushed bright red. How long had she been staring?

She cleared her throat. "Yeah that would be fine. You can follow me or - "

Lydia motioned forwards in a sweeping gesture, inviting her to show her the way. Allison nodded, face still heated, and went towards her car. She probably shouldn't be doing this, but she wanted to do it; couldn't help following her. Lydia would show her the way, and she knew everything would alright. The warning bells in her mind went ignored. Just being in Lydia's presence soothed her.

She got into the driver's seat and grabbed the vial before putting it in the back while Lydia opened up the door and sat down. Suddenly, Allison was embarrassed all over again.

Allison started the car and turned her gaze towards Lydia before saying, "Where would - " Allison pointed towards the address in the folder and Lydia leaned close to her to see the address, her perfume, a scent that was sweet smelling but also tangy, filled her nostrils; her thinking ability shrunk even more than before "- t-this be?" She cursed herself but knew she couldn't help acting like a fool so close to her.

Lydia smirked and flicked her hair to the side. Her hair reminded her of a wild fire her and Erica once saw and her blush grew just as red. "Just go left until you hit a stop sign and then go right and that should be Franklin."

Allison nodded and started driving. Silence invaded the car, much to Allison's chagrin. Only mere seconds passed until it started driving her insane. She had to say something: "So do you come here often? I mean you just seem to know where everything is. Not that that's a bad thing or anything. You're showing me where everything is after all..." It would probably be better if she just shut up now. Maybe even go and die in a hole.

Lydia chuckled. "You're too cute. And no not often. Just when I want to get business done." After that, her smirk grew smug, but Allison couldn't over the words circulating in her head.

 _Cute_. Lydia thought she was _cute_. Allison felt as if she was on a cloud and she didn't want it to end. When they did arrive at the house, she was a bit disappointed. She wanted to continue to be in Lydia's presence and going inside to deal with these people would kill her mood.

Despite her conflicting emotions, Allison smiled at her. "Well, I'll be right out. Thank you for doing this for me."

"No, thank you," she purred, before leaning in and kissing Allison right on the mouth. Her lips were warm, and they made her heart flutter until a small pain grew into her chest. Wait. Allison tried to pull away, but her body wouldn't budge.

This meant -

The fog lifted slightly from her mind.

Lydia was a succubus.

Her eyes grew wide and her breathing hitched. Oh fuck was she in trouble.

What should she do? What could she do?

Lydia was going to empty her soul out and make her a slave if this kept up. But she couldn't help lean into the pleasant ebb of energy coming out like a massage.

"Mmnn," Allison groaned, her body still frozen in place.

She could do nothing as her eyes fluttered closed, and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters written so I will update as soon as my beta and I go through it. 
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my awesome beta for the great edit: [laconic edge](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2057448/)

When she woke up, she was not in her car but on the ground. Darkness covered her blurry vision and when she moved, something thicker than water moved with her. Nostrils flaring, her eyes opened wide at the realization of what she was in.

Blood. She was in a pool of blood.

Why - ?

A door to her left opened, and several feet shuffled in. Bright lights momentarily blinded her. She covered her eyes, then uncovered them when she heard the footsteps close to her. Squinting at the harsh light, her gaze traveled up until it met crimson-clad demons circling her. One man with dark colored skin, high cheekbones, and a half-shaved head took out a scanning device and flicked it over her form. It lit up green - the clan color of the Hales - and she immediately knew trouble would come out of his mouth.

"Under the executive order of the Vernon syndicate, you are hereby charged with murder and theft," the man said, disdain lacing his voice.

Her blood ran cold. Uh oh, she was beyond in trouble. This could mean war, and most unfortunately of all, this could mean her head.

Allison opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't think. It felt like this was just a fucked up dream, but she knew it wasn't. Allison needed to say something, anything. "Where am I?" her voice croaked.

"Don't play dumb," some different guy said behind her. Others mumbled and seethed, their blood lust palpable from where she sat on the floor.

"I'm not. I don't know why I'm here or why there's blood or - "

She was near hysterical by the end, but one of the men interrupted her with a slap, a sneer plastered on his face.

"You lying piece of shit. You've killed all of them and I'll see to it that you're killed as well!"

"No I didn't do it," she cried out.

"Boyd, take her to the council."

She shook her head, unable to believe what was occurring. How did she - ?

Then it came to her.

_The succubus._

Lydia set her up. Anger quickly replaced panic and her eyes narrowed. Fucking _bitch_.

Another large man broke from the back of the crowd, sharing the same features as the others, but his anger seemed more potent. Boyd - that's what the man from earlier said his name was. He came forward and hoisted her to her feet before pulling her towards the door.

The council rarely found anyone innocent; she would surely die if they took her to them. Which meant she had to get out now.

The others didn't follow Boyd, most likely underestimating her or overestimating him. Unless more were going to meet up with them soon. She had to do this quickly then. But both of his hands held her arms behind her back. His grip was so tight that she knew she would have no success in ripping her arms free.

His legs then? If that didn't work, she had a bit of mojo left from her last feed. She breathed out in preparation. Here goes nothing. She slammed her body back before kicking his legs out.

"She's attacking!" Boyd shouted.

 _Fuck_.

Boyd's grip was still fierce, but he was on the ground and she wasn't.

She needed to use her magic. Allison could feel its darkness bubble in her chest, soothing her and itching to come out. She would oblige it.

"Release," she said in the ancient tongue that Erica had taught her little of, only enough to use her powers. She could feel her spirit form peek its head. The dark energy came tunneling out of her. In the distance, the sound of others running towards her reached her ears, but it was doubtful any of them could combat this energy right now. She pressed it forward towards all who tried to cage her and when she was almost out of power, she fled, praying to disappear before they came to their senses.

Her eyes scanned the area ahead, mind racing. Where would she even go? Nothing was recognizable. She wasn't even at the place she drove with Lydia to. She was in the more suburbia type of area but the block was deserted.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Where was here? She needed to hide somewhere. But not in one of the houses, because who knew who or what lay inside.

The houses seemed to go on forever but fuck it, she could cut through some of the houses' yards to get away from the road. She ran toward God knows where, her breathing filled her ears. She could make it out. She could.

What would she do, though? What _could_ she do? The Vernon Clan thought the Hale Clan had sent her to kill all of those people. She would be held responsible if another war broke out. Not to mention the Hale clan would probably want her head as well.

She was so fucked it wasn't even funny.

Allison continued running, houses passing her by, until she reached an abandoned stretch of beach.

She cursed. Where would she go now? They would certainly find her if she stayed here. Wait - she could swim, couldn't she? But where would she even swim to?

Who cares, she decided. There was time later to figure that out. If they caught her, she would die, and she preferred to live, thank you very much. The unknown was better than the known in this case.

She ran towards the ocean, looking back one last time to see if anyone was chasing her. They weren't. Allison smiled slightly. At least they wouldn't know that she escaped by sea. Without another glance, she jumped into the ocean and swam as fast as she could despite the cold temperature, until the shore seemed small in size.

Allison would find a way out of this. She would not let Lydia win; she would make sure of that.

* * *

 

She didn't know when she stopped swimming, but she knew that her limbs would give out soon if she continued any longer. Plus, she had used a bunch of her power, and she needed to feed. The strain on her body combined with the need to feed clawed at her chest.

Scanning the area for somewhere to go, she could make out nothing. The sun was almost completely set and while her eyes could see well in the dark, any land was further than she could see. How was she going to make it?

Allison briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. If not...well, she didn't want to think about it. Despite knowing that she would run out of demon mojo a lot sooner than expected, she strained her senses past human capability. A drizzle of power zoomed out of her and she directed it towards the sliver of red painting the skies, to the west, in an attempt to find land.

Unfortunately, the tiny piece of her power did nothing, so weak that it couldn't go further than a few feet. She huffed in disappointment and just continued to swim away from the sun, hopeful that it was the right way. If she counted her strokes, she could use the information to find her way back in the dark if she went the wrong way, well, she hoped so anyway. Any chance it would work was thwarted, however, as she started to concentrate on her surroundings and own thoughts.

What would she do when she got onshore? What if they were waiting for her? But then again, how would they know where she was? In a way, she was happy Erica hid her from them. How she accomplished this, Allison wasn't exactly sure especially seeing as Erica never gave her a straight answer, but still. Hiding was only one piece of the equation; there seemed to be so many other things that might be her downfall in the end.

As she swam, thoughts raged inside of her. The waves grew agitated as well and they kept painfully splashing her nose and eyes. She bit the inside her lip, a habit she thought she had gotten rid of years before. The sun had set and the lack of the moon made even her demon vision useless. As time wore on, that gnawing hunger grew more potent, her arms and legs more shaky, and she knew this was probably it if she couldn't find anything to eat.

Allison stopped and floated instead of moving, and looked at all four sides around her.

 _Please let there be some sort of land._ There had to be something, right? She had been going at this for so long, and yet it somehow felt as if she had gotten nowhere.

Maybe she was going nowhere. Maybe she was just swimming in a circle and didn't even know it.

Allison shook her head. No. She had to stay positive and just find land.

She tried once more. Her limbs were not even strong enough to cut through water much less swim. She went on her back again, eyes fluttering close, waves ebbing back and forward sometimes engulfing her entire form and she was left sputtering and gasping for air. It probably wouldn't be long until the ocean drowned her altogether but she could do nothing but fall unconscious, knowing full well she'll probably be died when she awoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my awesome beta for the great edit: [laconic edge](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2057448/)

_ "Allison, dear." _

_Allison looked up from her book at Erica's grinning face. That smile was probably not a good sign, and she could only hope whatever she was happy about, wouldn't be painful. She gave the woman an expectant look. "Yes?"_

_"Well, I'm thinking it's time to continue your training."_

_"Are you finally going to teach me how to make that cool dream world?"_

_"You wish. No, I'm actually going to teach you something you'll actually use in the future." Allison gave her a look of disbelief. Erica rolled her eyes and continued on, "You need to learn how to survive on your own."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Erica didn't answer her, but merely smiled. This was going to be painful wasn't it?_

_"Let's do this outside. Don't want to damage anything in the house."_

_While she didn't trust Erica at all, she knew that while it might be painful, it would be for her own good if nothing else. So she went out of the house with Erica on her heels. Allison turned towards Erica when they came to the patio overlooking the huge yard and pool. What did she -_

_Snap._

_Before her mind could even process the action, Erica grabbed her arm and broke it over her knee by her elbow. Allison screamed. The pain was sharp and black spots littered her vision._

_"Why the f-fuck did y-you - "_

_"Feel your pain. Let it fill you as if you're not you. Then, think of every bad memory you have ever had."_

_Allison couldn't think with her broken arm hanging like a snapped tree branch much less distant herself from the pain. "I c-can't," she said, voice shaking, teeth clenched._

_"We'll be here all night then." Erica sat down in one of her designer chairs. "Don't worry. We have ample time to practice this. It'll be good for you."_

_Allison couldn't see how, but didn't question it. The pain felt overwhelming, like it had infected other parts of her body as well. But she had been through worse and this was nothing compared to the day she turned._

_She breathed in deeply, focusing her mind. She could do it. She could._

_And she did._

* * *

 

As her eyes fluttered open, Allison's mouth tasted of cotton and her neck was twisted in a painfully uncomfortable position. Wait - where was she? She lifted her head and looked around. She was...in a cave. The opening was large with jagged rock on the roof and stalagmites protruded from the floor.

How could she of - ?

And then it came back to her. The ocean. The events from yesterday. She winced from the almost impossibility of it. She was in a cave now. Oh great; more things for her to figure out. And her hunger was coming back full force. It rippled up the length of her body, pushing past where she thought hunger could be felt at.

And then her dream came back to the forefront of her mind.

Allison picked her shaking body off the soggy ground and looked out the cave's opening to find the ocean at low tide. Land was nowhere to be seen. Allison bit her thumb in frustration.

She would have to feed off herself wouldn't she? God, she hated feeding off herself; no wonder she hadn't thought of it before. And it had also been a year or two since then. But she needed to do it anyways. Allison took a deep breath before sitting on the ground and closing her eyes.

Briefly, her thoughts turned to Erica, wondering if they had tried to get her to capture Allison. She doubted it, knowing how Erica was, but still.

No, she'd think about it later. Right now she needed to feed.

Exhaling, she took her arm in her hand, cringing slightly knowing what she'd have to do, and snapped the bone in two. Allison screamed. The pain was akin to acid soaking on her bone, but she had to suck it up.

Allison reached out, distancing herself from reality, before dwelling on every bad memory she could think of. Her parents' death came barreling back, and she could feel her magical core filling up quickly. Not moving a muscle while the process was happening, Allison wanted to scream and rage at her predicament but she knew it wouldn't help. When it was done, Allison let out a breath of relief.

Finally.

Now she just had to figure out how to get back to Los Angeles. When she did, there would be no mercy for that succubus bitch. She would destroy her and any that stood in the way of freedom. If the Hale syndicate wanted to bring her on trial, she'd have to bring them down too, because Allison was no victim and no one could make her one either. Even if it took bringing down all of L.A., she'd do it, with a smile on her face even.

Reaching into her core to speed up healing, she jumped into the ocean and let her powers out seeking a town outside of L.A., and swam towards it.

She was so far away but could still practically taste victory on her tongue.

When finally arriving on shore, the sun was just setting. Few people were on the beach, and the ones that were, were human. It came as no surprise. This town was outside of L.A., but far enough to avoid the edge of the demon territory. With war brewing, humans stayed as far away as they could while enjoying the luxuries they were allowed.

Her eyes scanned the beach further to look for a target. While she had just fed herself, she didn't know how long her energy would last. Feeding from herself did not give her as much juice as she would like. Really, only filling her gas tank up a little less than the halfway mark.

A couple lay stretched out on their towels some ways away on her right, and the other humans were either doing the same or in the ocean. None of them were alone. Maybe if she went further on the beach someone would be?

She sure hoped so. Allison could feel the hunger, barely there, but its head nipped at her chest.

Walking further to the left, she caught sight of a lone boy sleeping on the beach. He appeared to be around her age with short brown hair and moles scattered on his face; he looked innocent in his dorky and retro 80s swim trunks, but still handsome, so much so that she was almost tempted to walk away. Instead, Allison shook her head and steeled herself.

"Hey," she said while shaking him awake. She probably looked a mess but doubted he would see too much of her in the already dying light. Plus, while she was no succubus, all demons had some sort of charm.

His eyes fluttered open to reveal brown irises with irritated red where whites should be. Tiredness, she assumed. "W-what?"

"Oh I just thought I should wake you before the sun goes completely down. You never know what might happen to you in the dark." Allison paused and then added for irony's sake, "Demons could get you."

The more she talked, the more alert he became. He sat up, back straightening, and mind sharpening.

"Who are you?"

He seemed smart and would probably notice things that were amiss. Allison would have to tread carefully.

"Well my name is Karen. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand with a huge smile on her face. Power ached beneath her chest to be let out but she held most of it back, only letting some lure the boy to her. She watched as his shoulders relaxed slightly to the responding tendrils of power, no doubt corrupting his mind. "You fell asleep on the beach and I know I would hate if someone didn't wake me up."

He relaxed even further and smiled up at her. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"So," she said after a beat of silence, "have you been tired lately or something?"

"You can tell?" He rubbed the back of his neck before standing up. "Well...yeah. Stuff has been...busy. I guess."

The boy sounded nervous and flustered. His cheeks had turned scarlet and it strangely complimented his moley face. He was more cute awake than he was asleep, and he seemed so nice. Guilt tried to worm its way into her chest.

No. There would be none of that right now. Her first priority was feeding and survival; her conscious shouldn't have anything to do with it.

They talked some more as she continued to pump him full of persuasive energy while acting as sweetly as she could. Allison batted her eyes and made it seem as if she hung off of his every word while leaning in close and touching his arm. It wasn't long before he was eating out of her palm and she convinced him to leave with her. His smile was smug and triumphant, as he let out some horrible pick-up line, and she smiled and nodded as any desirable girl would.

They walked towards what she assumed to be his car, growing antsy. She was so hungry. The boy continued to stare back at her and grinned, and she reflexively smiled back. If she could eat him right now, completely devour him, she would, but the view of the beach hadn't disappeared yet.

It was another few minutes before it did, and she was surprised at how far his car was from the beach. It was great for her, but didn't the boy have any self-preservation?

He turned back to her eventually and gave her another smile before saying, "It's only a little ways away. Sorry. When I came here, all of the spots closer to the beach were full."

She smiled back, and gave a shrug. "No it's fine. I understand."

"Cool." They continued to walk forward until a green beat-up jeep came into view. "My ride," he said, pointing. She could practically see a dog's tail wagging behind him. Crap, why did she have to think of him like a dog? Now it would be harder to kill him. Erica's face and words invaded her mind.

_'There's no going back for the person you feed off of...'_

The boy would never be the same again. As much as she didn't want to kill him, what would happen if she let him live? Would it be more merciful to just end his life so his suffering was minimal?

She bit her lip. It was time now, wasn't it?

"Hey," she said, before grabbing a hold of his shoulder. "I really want to kiss you right now. Can I?"

His eyes grew wide like an innocent baby deer's before he nodded slowly. He probably didn't know what to say. Understandable. It was unlikely that he'd seen a demon before, and while she was not vain Allison knew she was a pretty girl. Any remaining guilt was stabbed by the sharp pangs of hunger.

She pressed her lips to his, gentle and soft, contrary to the chaos of her tongue. Her arms wrapped around him before nails dug into his skin, as all of his memories came to her. She directed all of the bad ones to the forefront of his mind. His suffering was great, she realized, and so she decided to not feed off his death as well. She had more than enough.

But for some reason, she couldn't stop right there.

His scent was just the right amount of everything, and his energy tasted savory on her tongue. Before she knew it, she could feel his death at the surface. She needed to stop feeding. Now. Allison separated herself from the boy's lip and energy.

"Sorry," she whispered. He probably couldn't hear, but the thought counted to her. Allison gently laid his body on the ground even as his body spasmed in her hands. She hated leaving him on withdrawal but what else could she do? Leaving him somewhere more visible would soothe her consciousness, but she could also be seen and taken; they would know where she was and that just wasn't a good option. Allison sighed in defeat.

She wasn't going to kill him; she was going to leave him here. She hoped that someone came soon. Allison grabbed the keys from his pocket, hopped in his car and drove off.

As Stiles faded from the forefront of her mind, Lydia's face replaced it. Rage filled her and the need for revenge gripped her like hunger. But even with her strong determination, she was aware that she didn't know how to proceed. Where was she even driving to? She couldn't go back to Erica and her house, and she certainly couldn't look for Lydia in L.A. Then, where would she go?

Then it hit her: Kira.

Allison smirked, knowing how awkward it would be, seeing as they haven't talked in years, but she couldn't think of anyone else.

She let out tendrils of magic to locate Kira and grimaced at the distance. She wasn't even on the west coast? That didn't surprise her as Kira was an assassin, but it would be risky going so far. Yet, outside of Erica... she had no other friends. It was sad to say but true.

To Washington D.C. it was, then. She grimaced once more, knowing it was where the humans' headquarters were, but there was nothing that could be done. Allison let out a breath before gripping the wheel tighter. She would get help from Kira, exact her revenge on Lydia, and then clear her name. No pressure, right?

* * *

 

When Kira heard the news about Allison, it made her stumble and almost botch an assassination attempt on one of the corrupt demons on capitol hill. The man - Sam she was sure his name was - thankfully didn't notice, and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"They're looking for her but they somehow can't find her." Kira gripped her sniper rifle in her hands and took aim. "They suspect it's the work of an illegal device that someone from the old order put in - "

She fired and his head exploded like a watermelon. His companion, a human Indian woman, let out a scream and Kira quickly left.

They got Allison instead of Erica? Fucking hell. Kira needed to find her and fast. Just what was happening in L.A.? Did she really miss so much in just a few weeks?

Gritting her teeth, she pulled out the crystal that was companion to what was inside of Allison. Just using a little magic to graze across the top of it was enough to tell Kira where Allison was, and she was not pleased.

Allison was heading away from California, and most likely towards her.

Fuck. Then she needed to be faster than the council. Kira only knew what would happen to her if they found her and uncovered the Bionem that she and Erica put into Allison. They would all be in trouble if that happened.

She needed to find Allison now. Before anyone else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! But better late than never. Also, I have signed up for three fandom fests going on around the same time and will be mostly focusing my time/energy on them so the next chapter will be edited whenever I'm done with writing/editing those stories and have time to focus on this fic again. Hopefully I'll be done soon.
> 
> As always, any type of feedback is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
